1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to panel or room divider systems and more particularly to a novel edge sealing means for the panels of such a system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art panels have been provided with edge sealing means as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,766,692; 3,971,182, 4,031,675; and 4,104,838.